


It's going down

by crybaby4life



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Meetings, M/M, nightclubs, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby4life/pseuds/crybaby4life
Summary: Dance clubs aren't Carl's scene - at all. Can a handsome stranger convince him to stay?This isn't finished and I don't think I plan on ever finishing it, so it ends really abruptly. I'm such a tease, I know, please don't hate me!!!!! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This setup just came to me one day and so I decided to write it down. It's very unfinished, basically it's like a 300-word intro, and I can't picture where it goes from here, so I don't think I'll ever write more for it.
> 
> But I was thinking, if anyone out there likes it enough, I wouldn't mind if someone else wanted to try continuing it?
> 
> Anyway, you can yell at me for where it ends, I know it's the worst tease ever, lol :P

Carl was unsure and unsteady on the dance foor. Mikey had long abandoned him for the punch bar and some guy with blonde hair and now Carl was just standing on his own, in the middle of tons of energized, dancing people, sticking out like an awkward loner. He sighed and looked around and considered leaving. This wasn’t his scene, honestly. He’d much rather be at a movie or the mall, or on the basketball court with his usual friends. He didn’t know why he’d thought it was a good idea to finally give into Mikey’s pleas to take him here.

He was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t notice some guy approaching him from the left. The guy spoke up over the music, and called out, “Are you okay?”

Carl abruptly turned his head, taken off guard by the sound of the voice. There was, standing in the midst of swarming people, a slender but tall dude, a dark beanie pulling back his hair, hands in his back pockets. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Carl called back, nodding as the guy took another couple of steps towards him. 

“Okay, ‘cuz you just looked kinda lost,” the dude said, a quirky but welcoming smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, my friend brought me here, but then he just kinda ditched me,” Carl explained, smiling softly himself, vaguely motioning towards where he’d last seen Mikey.

“Oh, you’re here with someone? Are you two uh…” the guy asked pointedly, randomly gesturing with his hand.

“Oh, no, it’s not like that.” Carl shook his head, picking up on the guy’s question. “He’s just my friend.”

“Oh, okay,” the guy said, now just standing there with a small smile.

Carl leaned in since they were both still shouting over the noise of the club. “My name’s Carl,” he said, his hair swaying the slighest bit.

The other kid yanked his right hand out of his pocket and held it up high and steady. “It’s Ron,” he said when Carl moved forward to take it.

Carl didn’t know why he’d felt it important for this guy to know his name, but something about him made Carl nod and follow after Ron asked, “You wanna go somewhere quieter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol at all the things we Rarl shippers have done with Mikey, a character who literally had what, like two lines in one episode? Those show writers have no idea……. ;P
> 
> I feel like the "guy with blonde hair" that Mikey's talking to has a boyfriend, so he's wasting his time over there. xP


End file.
